The present invention relates to a vacuum insulation body with at least one vacuum-tight film which surrounds a vacuum region with at least one supporting material arranged therein and with at least one protective cover for the protection of said film.
From the prior art it is known to use vacuum insulation bodies in the form of panels, for example in refrigerators and/or freezers, which have the task to prevent a passage of heat from the surrounding atmosphere of the appliance into the cooled interior space as far as possible.
These vacuum insulation bodies usually consist of a vacuum-tight film which surrounds a supporting or filling material. This supporting material provides the vacuum insulation body with the required dimensional stability and prevents that the walls of the vacuum insulation body, i.e. the films, directly rest against each other after the generation of a vacuum.
This filling material for example can be a porous material or also a packed bed.
From the prior art, it is furthermore known to provide said film cover of the vacuum core or the vacuum insulation body with a protective cover or to protect the same against damages by a protective cover. This protective cover also can serve as surface of the vacuum insulation body and in this case must satisfy certain optical or also functional demands.
From the field of refrigerators and/or freezers it is known to use a sheet metal wall as protective cover. This sheet metal wall, which at the same time can serve as outer wall of the body or the door or some other closure element, represents a good protection against damages. One disadvantage, however, consists in that to achieve a smooth, optically high-quality surface it is required that irregularities of the vacuum insulation body must be avoided, as the same otherwise appear in the sheet metal and are visible there.
For example, film-wrapped vacuum insulation bodies with a powder core have minimal local density differences in the powder core, which due to the very high pressure of e.g. 10 t/m2 acting on the film of the vacuum insulation body can lead to such irregularities.
When between the walls, i.e. between the inner wall and the outer wall of a refrigerator and/or freezer only one such vacuum insulation body and no further insulation materials, such as for example a foam fill, is provided, particularly high standards are to be applied as regards the avoidance of irregularities of the vacuum insulation body.